Mario Maker PTC
This is a port of Super Mario Maker On Wii U for Petit Computer! Now you can finally create custom Super Mario Brothers courses and worlds on the go, right on your DSi or 3DS! You can share your levels to a their respective forums linked on this page. Instructions Play Mode *D-Pad: Move *A: Jump *B/X: Dash *Y: Switch to Edit Mode *L/R: Swap characters *START: Pause Edit Mode *D-Pad Left/Right: Scroll *D-Pad Up/Down: Select tile *A: Change theme *B/X: Scroll fast *Y: Switch to Play Mode *START: Save level *Use the the toolbar to select the eraser, access the full inventory, add any tile or enemy to the toolbar, and use the tiles stored on the toolbar to quickly select the tiles and enemies you need. Changelog A list of every update made to the game. Please note that Berneyvonbean is no longer updating this game, however I encourage others to take development into their own hands. I, Commander Labs, will be making small updates to the game and polishing certain things, but I can only do so much as I am not that experienced in this. Version 1.0.0 *Initial release. Version 1.0.2 *Piranha plants can be placed in pipes *Various fixes *Added invisible coin blocks *Added character abilities *Use L and R to swap characters Version 1.0.3 *Various fixes (Shells, Coins/Coin blocks/Invisible coin blocks) *Mushroom blocks now work *Added super mushrooms *Added big Mario and big Luigi (Yoshi can't be big yet) *Added cannons *Added bullet bills *Improved editor Version 1.0.4 *Various fixes (Flagpoles, Cannons, Color palettes) *Added big Yoshi *Added underground theme (press A in Editor Mode to switch themes) *Added giant goombas (you will be able to make them grow in a future version) *Cannons can shoot goombas and koopas (have one selected, then tap the bottom half of the cannon) Version 1.0.5 *Added ability to put levels together into a world map. *Added options menu (with... wait for it... 1 option!) *Added endless mode, still working on it. *pipes can be placed upside down *Added Steve the piranha plant to the title screen (hi guys) *Added toolbar with two tools *removed character menu. *Fixed ducking (when you duck, enemies can still move) Version 1.0.6 *Added Super Mario Bros. 3. Texture. ( it doesn't have its own music yet, and only Mario changes texture with smb3) *Added improved inventory to the toolbar of the editor. Tap the inventory icon, tap a tile or enemy to select it, and it will be added to your toolbar. Then you can tap it to select that tile as the current one. No more slowly scrolling through each tile one by one. The toolbar can hold up to twelve tiles/enemies at once! *improved enemy scrollling. They used to vibrate, but now it's nice and smooth. *slight tweaks to the level editor's code (but you probably wont notice very much difference) *pipes can be placed in all four directions. Version 1.0.6.5 Unreleased This update is being made by Commander Labs, since Bernyvonbean is no longer editing this page. * Added cleaner and easier to use load/save screens * Added feature to list existing user levels (W.I.P.) * Added a graphic for when game is paused * Added a more detailed overall menu for level editor (W.I.P.) * Added clean jump sound * Added level editor scroll sound * Added a pause sound * Added cleaner intro sequence (W.I.P.) * Added cleaner sprites to world map editor (W.I.P.) Version 1.0.7 Progress/Expectations Note: this update is NOT RELEASED YET. (However I believe that the community should be able to bring it to this point) Progress *added invisible mushroom blocks *fixed a ton of bugs *added nice background for the levels *added coin blocks that look like bricks *added mushroom blocks that look like bricks *improved level editor with tool menu *added sound to world editor *added mushroom platforms *new level editor tools include:custom range mover tool, custom range copy/paste tool, undo button (currently backtracks up to eight times) *music for smb3 texture Expectations *fire flowers and fire Mario *warp zones and checkpoints *ability to grow any enemy *ability to place Mario anywhere on the level *fire flower blocks that look like bricks *invisible fire flower blocks *better physics? Future Plans *Bug fixes (constantly) *Underwater music and physics *Enemies (Lakitu, Spiny, Cheep Cheep, Blooper, Hammer Bro, Bowser, Giant enemies, Winged enemies) *Ability to add warp zones to pipes *Power-ups (Fire Flower, Star, Tanooki suit for smb3 texture only) *Super Mario Bros. 3 musics to go along with its texture *Super Mario Bros. 2 textures and musics (maybe) *Custom texture editor (maybe) *More characters (maybe) Videos and Screenshots A collection of media related to the project. This will be updated more throughout the game's development. ] ] Download I HIGHLY recommend that you download version 1.0.6 rather than any other version. If you scan 1.0.6, you will have everything you need to play this game. If you choose to scan an older version, you will have to scan the sprites from EVERY VERSION 1.0.5 AND BELOW. Also, 1.0.6 is just better... have fun! -Berneyvonbean Old Versions => Version 1.0.0 I recommend Getting the latest version. It has fixed bugs, So do the latest version. -NintendoFanFever Version 1.0.0's Program and Version 1.0.0's Graphics Version 1.0.2 http://postimg.org/gallery/1mt12427y/ Version 1.0.3 Main game: http://postimg.org/gallery/3d22dyrxa/ New sprites: http://postimg.org/gallery/2t6m6d9le/ Version 1.0.4 Main game: http://postimg.org/gallery/1c1t52vds/ Newest sprites: http://postimg.org/gallery/zqfp7ki6/ Version 1.0.5 *Main game: http://postimg.org/gallery/24pf5gx98/ *Newest sprites: http://postimg.org/gallery/323f4s41c/ *Cloud sprites (after scanning these, open the main program and in the code, change the "cloud" variable from false to true. It is right towards the top of the code): http://postimg.org/gallery/2s5to1haq/ *Pikachu sprites (after scanning both qr codes go into the code of the main game and change "pikachu" from false to true): http://postimg.org/gallery/3dzw6vnyu/ Version 1.0.6 *main game: http://postimg.org/gallery/3bd04h0hc/ *newest sprites (and guess what? You don't need any other sprites besides these to play this version! Yay!): http://postimg.org/gallery/kicpvjn4/ License No license applied as of now. Notes *1.0.7 will come. - Berneyvonbean *I will still be updating this game. Tell me about any bugs you find, and I will fix them as soon as I can. Also feel free to suggest new things to add to this game. *lol! I didn't found out NintendoFanFever knows how to exit world maps: if you want to just exit, Go to the coding and in @PWLOOP type: IF B AND 1024 GOTO @BEGIN He comment that Still, hopefully Berneyvonbean adds this to next update! Credits *Berneyvonbean - Main programmer *Petit computer stuff - Minor help: Music *NintendoFanFever - Minor help: Animation Category:Games Category:Programs Category:Action Category:Work in Progress Category:Ports